Multiver's Travels Chapter 5 Marine Recruit Oliver, The Power Of The White Tiger
brought to you by Chapter 5 - The White Tiger, Marine Recruit Oliver Four Years Earlier Oliver lowered his cutlass as the last of the Marines that had been sent to ambush him fell. He sighed, "This crap's gettin' old. How do they keep finding me?" He sat down, examined his cutlass and began to clean it, "If I could just know when they're coming, I could stop killing so many of them." Then an idea occurred to him as he pulled his whetstone to sharpen his blade and a smile spread across his face. He stood up, "Prism Split!" He suddenly split in two. A younger version of himself dressed in white with white hair as opposed to the original's which was dark with streaks of gray in it grinned back at him, "Infiltrating the Marines huh?" The original smiled, "Think we can handle it?" The Oliver in white laughed, "I wouldn't be standing here if we didn't!" Both laughed and then shook hands. Oliver White grinned, "Let's see if this won't earn us a position as one of the Seven Warlords! That'll get 'em off our backs!" Three Days Later at Marineford The recruiter pointed Oliver to a running track, "5 laps. Let's see how fast you are." Oliver grinned, "Right." He walked to the race track, "Now?" The recruiter frowned impatiently, "When I tell you to do something you don't have to check to make sure I'm ready for you to start." Oliver shrugged, "Ok." He took off at a gentle pace, then suddenly dug in and took off so fast he had to skid and drag a hand on the ground to turn. He finished the five laps in under two minutes, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He skidded to a halt in front of the recruiter, "Faster?" The recruiter blinked and then frowned, "As fast as you can." Oliver nodded, "Ok." He disappeared for a second and the track erupted into a huge dust cloud in his wake as he reappeared on the other side of the recruiter, "That's about as fast as I go." The recruiter turned and saw that the dust cloud extended into the town, and Oliver had somehow retrieved a mug which he quickly took a drink from before looking at him. The recruiter blinked, "Do you have Devil Fruit powers you haven't told us about?" "Yessir," Oliver replied, "I have the power of the Cat-Cat fruit, model White Tiger. Wasn't aware I needed to mention it. My apologies." The recruiter blinked, "Is that a Zoan type?" Oliver nodded, "Yes it is. Hang on I'll show you." He turned and leaned forward, collapsing onto all fours, white fur growing from his body as his skeletal structure reformed and he turned into a huge white tiger. He turned a pair of silvery eyes on the recruiter, "It's a Mythical Zoan type, it gives me other abilities in addition to my animal and hybrid forms. That's how I can move so fast." The recruiter stared, this was new to him; he had a little experience with devil fruit users, but he had never seen one turn up in the recruitment process, "Alright, your other abilities?" Oliver tilted his head to the side, "I can manipulate and become wind like a Logia type, I can run as fast as cyclone winds, I can manipulate metal, my claws are as hard as steel and I've got enhanced senses. I can also use Haki fairly well. I have some skill with a sword and I'm a fair shot. I prefer pistols, but I can shoot anything." The recruiter nodded, pulled the sheet off his clipboard and handed it to Oliver, "Alright I want you to take this and report to Admiral Zephyr. He has more experience with Devil Fruit users than I do and he's our chief instructor. He'll take you from here." Oliver accepted the sheet and saluted as he turned to go, "Thank you sir. Which way is Admiral Zephyr?" The recruiter pointed and Oliver grinned and called thanks before turning and taking off at a gentle jog, which the recruiter knew now to be a casual stroll for the young man. A few moments later he padded up to a large man with purple hair in the garb of an admiral overseeing practice fights between several cadets, "Admiral Zephyr?" The large man turned to him, "Yes?" Oliver saluted quickly before handing him the sheet from the recruiter. Zephyr took it and looked over it, "So you're a Devil Fruit user. Mythical Zoan type. Not many of those running around." He nodded, "Alright, let's see if you can fight like a Marine." He turned and barked, "Smoker!" A burly young man knocked his opponent out of the ring and jogged over, "Sir?" Zephyr pointed to Oliver, "This here's Oliver. He's new. I want you to see if he's tough enough to be a Marine." He set a hand on Smoker's shoulder, "Don't go easy on him." Smoker looked at him surprised, "You want me to use my Devil Fruit powers?" Zephyr nodded, "I expect our new recruit will use his. You should get some practice with yours." Smoker nodded, "Yessir." He turned to Oliver, "Come on." The two of them jogged over to Smoker's sparring circle. As they entered the ring, Smoker abruptly spun and launched a punch at Oliver's head. In a move too fast to see Oliver was past him and hammering his own punch into Smoker's gut, followed by a second to his face, both delivered with a black coated Haki infused fist. As Smoker reeled back in surprise, Oliver sprang forward and delivered a Haki loaded kick that sent Smoker flying backwards out of the ring. Zephyr appeared at the edge of the ring, "Very good. How did you know you needed to infuse your strikes with Haki?" Oliver shrugged, "He smells like a Logia user, and with a name like Smoker it's not very hard to guess what he turns into." He disappeared suddenly and reappeared over Smoker, a hand extended, "I'm sorry. That might have qualified as a sucker punch. I hope you'll go another round with me." Smoker blinked at the apology, knowing full well he had been the one throwing sucker punches. He reached up and caught the hand, quickly pulling himself up, "Yeah, yeah we can do that." Two pretty girls, one with pink hair and a blonde, had actually paused fighting for a minute to giggle at his stunned expression. He noticed and wasn't happy about it. Zephyr looked at the two of them, "Hina! Maria! Get back to work!" They snapped quick salutes and returned to fighting. Smoker stepped back into the ring; this time, though Oliver made sure he got there first. Zephyr held a hand between them as they assumed their stances to ensure there were no more sucker punches, "Reaaadyyy? Fight!" Smoker suddenly erupted in white smoke and surged forward. Oliver snapped a suddenly clawed hand out and drove it into his gut. Smoker was knocked back to the edge of the ring as Oliver completed his transformation to his hybrid form. White fur erupted all over his face and body as he grew several feet and erupted with muscles. A white stripy tail coiled out over the seat of his pants and fangs filled his mouth. Smoker gathered himself back together, leaving his arms smoke which he brought clashing together, "White-out!" Oliver disappeared and reappeared above him, "Pile-driver!" He landed almost on top of Smoker, slamming a Haki-infused punch into his forehead. Smoker crashed to the ground on his back groaning. It had been a long time since someone had actually managed to floor him. He opened his eyes and found Oliver's hand once again extended. This time he grumpily sat up without accepting it, "How'd you do that?" Oliver shrugged, "Eh, coated my hand in Haki because I knew a regular punch would go right through you." Smoker picked himself up, "You're very fast." Oliver shrugged again, "Hazard of having a Zoan type fruit." Smoker rubbed his head, "I've never met a Zoan type that was that fast without Rokushiki." Oliver smiled, "You have now." "Huh," Smoker grunted noncommittally before turning to Admiral Zephyr, "Yes sir, I think he's tough enough." Zephyr nodded as he looked at the sheet, "Hina!" The two girls who had laughed at Smoker paused their fight. "Yessir?" the one with pink hair asked. "I want you to fight new recruit Oliver. See how your Devil Fruit stacks up to his." Zephyr turned to Oliver, "You say you can use wind like a Logia type. Let's see it." Hina looked at him as she stepped into the ring, "What?" Zephyr frowned, "just try your devil fruit on him." Hina blinked, "Yessir." Her fingers extended until they were ten feet long and she swung them at Oliver. This time Oliver made no attempt to dodge. Hina's fingers simply passed right through him. Hina's eyes widened and she swung her fingers through Oliver two or three more times before retracting them. Zephyr looked at Oliver, "Okay, you can go intangible, can you generate wind like a Logia?" Oliver nodded and suddenly a cool breeze blew through the room. Zephyr nodded as the cool breeze ruffled his hair, "That's nice. Do these little winds of yours have any offensive capabilities?" Oliver turned toward the nearest wall and sucked in a huge breath. Most of the cadets had taken pause at the cool wind and turned to look at the new guy. When they saw Oliver sucking in a huge breath, they very wisely scattered and gave him a wide berth. Oliver bristled slightly as his lungs filled to the brim and cut loose a roar that hit like a hurricane, actually plowing up the dirt before it and knocking down the first wall it collided with, which was made of bricks. He yawned loudly as the whole room stared. He scratched his head, "I can do other things with my winds, but that's the coolest." Admiral Zephyr nodded and wrote something on the paper before handing it to Oliver, "Report to the Quartermasters' Office for your uniform and bunk assignment. When you've done that, get dressed and report back here. Maria will show you where the Quartermasters' Office is. Welcome to the Marines." Oliver saluted as he returned to his human form, "Thank you sir." A Few Minutes Later, En Route to the Quartermasters' Office Maria was very beautiful, Oliver thought, and dangerously inquisitive. Within five minutes she had asked him his shoe size (nine and a half), where he was from (Punk Hazard), his favorite color (White), least favorite color (sickly green), favorite food (beef), favorite drink (apple cider), preferred fighting style (hand-to-hand augmented by his Devil Fruit abilities), the nature of his Devil Fruit (Mythical Zoan type, Cat-Cat, model White Tiger), age (twenty-one), relationship status (single), what his hobbies were (pirate hunting, reading, drawing, sleeping), his stance on justice (moral), and why he was joining the marines (access to better intelligence on pirate movements). She was a very efficient guide though, and took him straight to the Quartermasters' office. The Quartermasters' Office was mostly taken up by rows of shelves and a large counter that was nearly chin high. Maria went in with him and addressed the clerk behind the counter, "Hey Quartermaster Cobbles, we've got a new recruit." The thin hunched man in the marine cap wearing an apron came bustling out from behind the huge counter. He looked Oliver up and down before nodding and going back behind the counter, down a row of aisles. He came back with a stack of clothes, "Try these on while I go find you some boots and a hat." Oliver accepted the bundle of clothes before setting them down on a bench and beginning to unbutton his shirt. When he got it off Maria wolf-whistled at him. He looked at her out the corner of his eyes, a question mark forming over his head and confusion on his face. Apparently it was very funny because Maria burst out laughing at his expression. He grinned and rolled up his shirt, "Ok, you've seen me. Do I get to see you now?" Maria's laughter only intensified, then she suddenly stifled her laughter, stepped forward and laid a hand on his bare chest, drawing very close until her face was only a few inches from his, "I don't date new recruits." Oliver frowned and then she stood on her tip toes, caught his head in both hands and kissed him quickly. She pulled back and smiled at him as he stared, "Ask me again when you make Commander and we'll talk." She turned to walk off and let a finger drag along his jaw line, "See you around handsome." Oliver hadn't quite finished retrieving his jaw from the ground when Quartermaster Cobbles came back with his boots and hat. Quartermaster Cobbles handed him his hat and boots, "Wipe your face recruit, you've got lipstick on your face." Oliver blinked and wiped his face quickly, looking at his hand with a smile, "Hey Quartermaster, about how long does it take to become a Commander?" Quartermaster Cobbles shrugged, "It depends on how well you do. Some people make Commander in a few years, some never get there." Oliver grinned as his foot thumped into his boot. He stood up and put on his cap, "A few years huh? I can do that." Quartermaster Cobbles grinned at him, "She must like you. She usually won't accept less than a Captain." Oliver grinned over his shoulder as he turned to leave, "Ya don't say?" "She don't usually kiss on the lips either," Cobbles added as he handed Oliver a sheet with his bunk assignment. A broad smile broke across Oliver's face, "Thank you Quartermaster. For the uniform and the info." Cobbles shrugged with a smile, "You make it to Commander and get a date with her and we'll call it even." "Will do," Oliver laughed. 1 Year Later Ensign Oliver White shed his Marine cap and laid it over the horribly burned face of Captain Robusuta grimly. The captain was dead. He stood and turned to the ships doctor, "Is Lieutenant Kani in any shape to take command?" The doctor shook his head grimly, "No sir. The ship is badly damaged and Lieutenants Kani and Hamaguri are well, fried. The ship is in your hands sir." Oliver nodded and glared at the rapidly retreating pirate ship, "Drop anchor and tend to the wounded while I go show Redbeard the error of his ways." The doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, "You can't be serious! Look what he did to the captain!" Oliver turned to him, "Doc, are we mice, or Marines? That pirate over there just served up our captain and lieutenants like a plate of seafood, and the bounty on his head's a couple hundred million. It's our duty to make sure he's brought to justice. I'm gonna go make that happen, and you're going to keep Kani and Hamaguri alive until I get back. He stepped to the edge of the deck, looked over his shoulder at the doctor and pointed a finger at him as he began to assume his hybrid form with a grin, "And that's an order." He raised his suddenly hairy arms over his head and brought them down as though they were wings. A huge burst of wind washed across the deck and Ensign Oliver White disappeared. A moment later, Redbeard's ship shook as a gale force wind slammed into the sails and threatened to overturn the ship. The wind howled around the ship and Redbeard heard a terrible roar of a voice in it, "RE-ED BEEEAAARD!!!" The mighty Redbeard, feared throughout the Grand Line for his Flame-Flame powers, sacker of cities and sinker of battleships, quaked in terror as the wind gained speed. Suddenly the wind coalesced into a huge white furred monster of a man in a Marine uniform on the deck. The man waved a hand and sent half of Redbeard's crew tumbling overboard. Redbeard leapt to battle, engulfing himself in flames as his fear vanished with the appearance of an opponent to fight instead of some otherworldly wind that threatened to sink his ship. "You dare challenge me?" He thundered, "I am Redbeard! I wield the power of FIRE!" "Your power is formidable," The monstrous marine stated flatly, "but on the sea the WIND IS KING!" He inhaled as Redbeard's flames grew and he charged. When Oliver let the breath out, it was a small cyclone wrapped in a roar. Redbeard flew backwards and was slammed into the wall of his cabin, his flames extinguished by the Haki infused wind. Redbeard recovered quickly and flew to the air, his bottom half dissolved into a pillar of flames. "Bad move!" Oliver yelled, disappearing once more to become the howling wind spirit that had come so close to sinking Redbeard's ship. Redbeard realized with horror that it was indeed a bad move as the wind suddenly whipped up a waterspout, which he only narrowly dodged. Then he realized with horror Oliver hadn't wanted to hit him with the waterspout. The waterspout continued to rise, and suddenly exploded, sending thousands of gallons of seawater crashing down on Redbeard. Redbeard's flames went out immediately and he plummeted toward the sea, screaming in terror. A huge paw lined with razor sharp claws suddenly appeared out of thin air and batted him back onto the deck of his ship. Redbeard pushed himself up off the deck and then the deck tilted crazily, first one way and then another, launching many of his crew overboard and threatening to tear down the mast. Redbeard suddenly found himself lifted into the air in the center of a cyclone. His breath shortened and he realized with horror what was happening. The marine was making a vacuum. Redbeard desperately tried to use his Flame-Flame powers, but this only burned away his remaining air. His flames spread throughout the whirlwind, turning it into a cyclone of fire which flashed quickly before being extinguished. Redbeard dropped to the ground, smoking slightly, and very very dead as the Marine appeared out of nowhere and slammed a blackened fist through the front of his chest and crushed his heart. Oliver raised his bloody hand and glared at the remaining pirates, "You're all under arrest. Anyone that attempts to fight will meet Redbeard's fate." The pirates immediately dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. Oliver grinned and somehow pulled all the weapons, all the metal on deck in fact, into a large pile in front of him. He thundered, "''Now get this ship under way and turn us about you ruddy bilge-rats! I've got injured Marines back there and you boys are taking us back to Marineford. Lucky you.''" The pirates glumly did as he instructed, and a week later, Oliver was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, earning hearty congratulations from his now best friends Smoker and Hina, and a kiss from Maria, who teased him for only being one rank short of a date. He responded by kissing her again, "I'll be a Captain before you know it." A thousand miles away, Oliver Gray laughed as he listened in on the conversation from aboard a recently commandeered ship, "She has no idea." He struck a pose, "Captain Orchard! Master of the High-seas!" The bodies scattered about the ship didn't applaud. He snorted at them, "What an incredibly lively audience I have." There was no one left alive aboard the ship to laugh at his joke. He massaged the bridge of his nose with a sigh of frustration, "Memo to me, memo to me, leave some alive next time to make gruesome jokes to." Next time, Mad Chifu! Oliver recruits a madman! Category:Multiver's Travels Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon Category:One Piece